Missing You
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: "Missing You". lagu yang Naruto rasa cocok untuknya dan Neji, rencana yang telah mereka susun. apa akan sesuai dengan rencana mereka?./NaruSasu NeGaa/Request NeGaa dari uzumakikiroi/RnR?.


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NeGaa, NaruSasu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak .**

Request NeGaa dari **uzumakikiroi****, semoga tidak mengecewakan. **

**Sebelum baca ada baiknya sambil denger lagu Missing you yang dibawakan oleh CCC girls 2. selamat membaca.**

Missing You

By Miako Uchiha

"Hah" helaan napas terdengar berat dari seorang pemuda dengan mata sebiru langit siang yang baru saja duduk disebelah pemuda dengan mata sehitam langit malam.

"Mereka berkelahi lagi, Dobe?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Dobe aka Naruto itu.

"Sudah tahu malah nanya, dasar Teme. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi dan tak membantuku memisahkan mereka" kesal Naruto pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Teme aka Sasuke.

"Jangan marah-marah, Dobe. Nanti kau cepat tua. Lagipula aku bosan tiap hari membantumu mendekatkan mereka yang ujung-ujungnya malah berkelahi dan kembali lagi memisahkan mereka karena perkelahian bodoh mereka" Sasukepun menatap malas pemuda yang ada disampingnya yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yaya, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah janji dengan Temari-nee akan membantu agar Neji maupun Gaara mau menerima perjodohan antara keluarga mereka" ucap Naruto agak frustasi karena sampai sekarang usahanya untuk mendekatkan mereka sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang berguna. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat kekasihnya yang agak frustasi, ada rasa kasihan melihat Naruto yang tak seceria biasanya karena memikirkan janjinya pada kakak sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar Dobe" ketus Sasuke.

"Teme, bantu berpikir" kesal Naruto.

"Hn, aku punya ide bagus. Ayo" ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto keluar kelas. Naruto pun hanya diam dan mengerutkan alisnya tapi tetap mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Mungkin, jika kau adalah orang yang mencari tempat yang hening dan tenang diarea sekolah ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Suana bising dan ribut sangat terdengar jelas disini karena ini adalah area kantin. Semua siswa sibuk berebut untuk membeli makanan dan tempat duduk yang kosong. Tidak terkecuali juga pemuda manis dengan tato 'Ai yang bertengger manis dijidatnya.

Perasaan kesal benar-benar sedang menyelimuti hatinya, baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan sedunia menurutnya dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan mencari makanan tapi malah saat dikantin dia bertambah kesal karena harus desak-desakan tapi dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya untuk menutupi perasaan kesalnya.

Akhirnya Gaarapun selesai dengan aksinya untuk berebut memesan makanan dengan murid lainnya. Kini Gaara mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk mencari tempat kosong 'Ah itu dia dapat', setelah melihat meja yang kosong, Gaarapun mendekat dan berniat untuk menikmati makanannya di meja itu tapi saat Gaara telah sampai di meja itu dan hendak mendudukan pantatnya di kursi meja itu, kegiatannya langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diketahuinya bermarga Hyuuga itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji duduk di kursi meja itu dengan seenaknya.

"Kau! Ini tempatku, aku duluan yang sampai disini" ucap Gaara kesal.

"Hoh, begitukah. Tapi sepertinya aku duluan yang duduk disini" ucapnya tak peduli dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Cih, Kau! Tapi aku ya-". "Dari pada kau marah-marah terus, bukankah meja ini bisa kita gunakan bersama? Atau kau ingin menungguku selesai, hm" ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek lalu kembali memakan makanannya dengan sangat pelan.

'Cih, dia sengaja memakan dengan sangat pelan' batin Gaara kesal.

Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya Gaara memilih duduk dari pada tak ada tempat karena perutnya sudah mulai kelaparan.

Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan acara makannya tak menyadari sepasang mata sang Hyuuga kini sedang menatapnya lalu mendengus, 'Kenapa dia terlihat semakin manis sekarang' batin Neji masih tetap menatap Gaara. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Neji tak menyadari bahwa Gaara kini telah menatap garang kearahnya karena sadar telah ditatap oleh Neji dengan tak berkedip.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah?" ucapnya garang. Nejipun terkejut atas teguran Gaara yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu. Nejipun kembali mengembalikan eksperesikan wajah terkejutya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau selalu marah-marah kalau bertemu denganku?" Nejipun akhirnya bertanya atas keheranannya selama ini.

Selama ini atau lebih tepatnya sejak mereka dipertemukan karena dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka, Gaara selalu saja menunjukan wajah tak bersahabatnya pada Neji, Gaara terkesan menunjukan kalau dia sangat membenci Neji, entah kenapa yang akhirnya menyulut amarah Neji karena tak tahu apa-apa Gaara malah marah-marah tak jelas karenanya dan itu semua selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat antara mereka sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, sejak mereka dipertemukan dan sejak mereka satu sekolah karena sekarang mereka baru menginjak ajaran baru kelas XI. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sendiri yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan sepupu dari Gaara yang keluarga Sabaku baru mengetahui tentang perjodohan antara mereka sebulan yang lalu itupun karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan Temari yang merupakan kakak perempuan Gaara saat sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke waktu itu. Gaara memang sengaja menutupi kabar perjodohannya dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu sedangkan Neji yang memamng sedikit pendiam tak mengatakan apapun ataupun berkomentar tentang perjodohan mereka tapi ada satu orang yang mengetahui dari awal pertunangan mereka ini dan orang itulah yang tahu apakah Neji menyukai Gaara atau tidak.

Gaarapun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Neji seolah sedang berpikir harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa diam? Ah aku tahu, kau bingungkan harus menjawab apa" ya perkataan Neji memang tepat dan benar, Gaara bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini dan sejak awal mereka bertemu Gaara memang selalu marah-marah ataupun kesal dengan Neji tanpa alasan, dia sendiri bingung denga dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu" ketus Gaara lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin bukan urusaku, kalau orang yang kau marahi setiap hari itu adalah aku orang yang telah dijodohkan bersamamu" ucap Neji menyeringai dan Gaarapun langsung tersedak oleh makannya sendiri.

"Uhuuk..uhuuk" Gaarapun terbatuk dan Neji dengan sigap memberikan minuman Gaara pada Gaara untuk diminum.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya Neji setelah Gaara berhenti terbatuk.

"Jangan berani mengatakan disekolah kalau kita sudah dijodohkan" Gaarapun berkata dengan nada yang mengancam lalu beranjak pergi. Nejipun menyeringai.

"Huh, kau memang menarik untuk ditaklukan Gaara, tak salah mungkin jika aku memang menyukaimu".

.

.

.

"Apa Teme, jadi kau sudah tahu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu kalau Neji dan Gaara di jodohkan" Narutopun berkata dengan kesalnya. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal, Teme-chan".

Sasukepun mendengus sebal sebelum menjawab Naruto "Kau tak pernah tanya, Dobe-kun" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Hah, terserahlah, lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau kan sahabat Neji PALING DEKAT, apa kau tahu Neji menyukai Garaa apa tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan menekan kata paling dekat.

"Dobe, berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam hanya karena aku ini sahabat Neji, kau lupa kalau Neji yang telah membujukku untuk mau menerimamu dulu?" Sasukepun menatap Naruto yang hanya diam lalu berbalik menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Terserah kau saja Teme, kau memang tak pernah mengerti kalau kedekatanmu dengan Neji itu membuatku cemburuh" Narutopun berkata dengan datarnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Hah, dia marah lagi" setelah menghelah napas maklum, Sasukepun mendekati pagar pembatas dan berdiri disana sambil menikmati pemandangan belakang sekolah.

"Bertengkar dengan Dobemu lagi, Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasukepun tak perluh berbalik lagi untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Neji.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan memilih diam.

"Hah, padahal aku keseni ingin minta bantuan darinya untuk melakukan rencana yang sudah aku susun untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Gaara."

.

.

.

"Yo, Gaara"

Gaara yang tengah sibuk membaca buku dimejanya kini melihat Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bertengkar dengan Sasuke lagi, hm?" tanyanya bosan dengan pasangan DobeTeme yang sering bertengkar ini. Tapi Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih hanya diam lalu duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Coba saja kalau kau dan Neji saling menerima perjodohan kalian, pasti Neji dan Sasuke tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau bilang apa Naruto?" ucap Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja, kenapa kau tak menyukai Neji, ku pikir Neji lelaki yang cukup sempurna, benar bukan Gaara?, Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, populer, kenapa kau tak menyukainya?"

"Ya, kau memang benar" Naruto cukup terkejut atas jawaban Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyukainya dan terlihat membencinya?"

"Aku bukan tak menyukainya apalagi membencinya. Hanya saha aku tak suka dengan keluargaku yang seenaknya mengatur hidupku" ucap Gaara yang telah menutup buku yang dia baca .

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uhm, haha, tidak. Hanya heran saat bertemu Neji kau pasti akan marah-marah tidak jelas, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto, Gaara lagi-lagi terdiam saat ditanyai seperti itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Aku…. Tidak tahu"

"Hah?, Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah –marah dengannya, hanya saja saat bertemu dengannya aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku marah-marah saja"

"Hah" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Gaara hanya melongok lalu tersenyum mengejek "Kau salah tingkah ya Gaa-chan saat melihatnya?"

"A-apa kau bilang, aku? Tidak, biasa saja, hanya tidak tahu harus apa dan tadi kau bilang apa, Gaa-chan, kau ingin kubunuh ya Naruto?" ah Naruto tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali dia menggoda sepupunya yang manis ini, jadi dia putuskan.

"Kau bilang apa, Gaa-chan? Aku tidak dengar, Gaa-chan?"

"NARUTO!, Awas kau ya" Naruto pun langsung berlari keluar kelas mengindar dari pukulah Gaara yang mungkin akan diterimanya jika dia tidak lari secepat mungkin. Namun nasip buruk sedang ingin menempel padanya.

"Ittai" karena berlari terburu-buru Naruto tak milihat adanya sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya terjatuh, Gaara yang berada dibelakangnyapun tak dapat menghindar saat ditiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dan membuatnya ikut terjatuh menimpah Naruto.

"Uhh, sakit, dasar Naruto bodoh!"

"Hey, Gaara kau pikir kau saja yang sakit, aku juga Gaa-chan, uhh"

Naruto dan Gaara pun masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka sekarang, masih betah merasakan sakit mereka dengan posisi Gaara menindih Naruto, tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke berdiri mematung melihat mereka dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Berhenti memanggilku Gaa-chan, bodoh"

"Haha, tapi Gaa-chan memang co..". "Dobe" ucapn Naruto pun terpotong dengan panggilan yang sangat dikenal siapa pemanggilnya.

"Te-Teme"

"Hn, maaf menganggu aksi bermesraan kalian" ucap Sasuke datar dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih belum sadar dengan posisi mereka.

"Naruto, tadi Sasukemu itu bilang apa?" ucap Gaara yang tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"huh, aku juga… kya Gaara ,pantas Saja Sasuke bilang begitu" ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Mana ku tahu, kau saja tidak sadar apalagi aku" ucap Gaara santai dan membersikan pakaiaannya.

"Hah, kenapa malah dia yang marah, padahalkan aku yang harusnya masih marah padanya"

"Kenapa kau marah padanya?" Naruto hanya menoleh pada Gaara dan medengus malas.

"Kutebak, apa karena Sasuke dekat dengan Neji?" uh, pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

"Sudah tahu tanya" Lalu Narutopun berjalan malas kearah Sasuke pergi, mungkin berniat menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini, Neji?"

Saat hendak mencari Sasuke, tiba-tiba Neji muncul dan mengajaknya berbicara di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku dan Sasuke ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabat, Naruto?" Naruto pun hanya melirik malas pada Neji tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kau ini, memang bodoh ternyata. Kalau aku dan Sasuke ada hubungan lebih dari sahabat untuk apa aku menyuruh Sasuke dulu merimamu"

"Huh, kau pikir tidak menyebalkan, pacarmu malah lebih sering berbicara pada sahabatnya dari pada dengarmu" Nejipun hanya memutar matanya bosan, kalau diingat Sasuke memang kadang lebih sering berbicara padanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia memaksa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang berhasil Sasuke ketahui tentang Gaara dari Naruto. Yaa, memang terdengar memanfaatkan Naruto tapi Neji tahu, Sasuke menyukai Naruto dan mencintainya tulus walaupun awalnya Neji lah yang memaksa Sasuke menerima Naruto karena Naruto adalah sepupuh Gaara, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Neji tidak tahu apa yang telah Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke hingga mampu membuat Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi Neji juga memang harus mengakuinya. Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze, salah satuh keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan hebat dikota ini dan tentunya juga terpandang sama sekali tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Uchiha, Hyuuga, ataupun Sabaku. Belum lagi pesona tersendiri yang dimiliki dari dirinya itu, ramah? tampan? Gagah? Jangan dipertanyakan orang buta juga tahu. Hanya saja kadang-kadang dia terlihat bodoh, akh tidak juga hanya kadang dia suka menghibur orang disekitanya dengan caranya sendiri, buktinya dia salah satu siswa yang masuk juga dalam urutan 10 besar terbaik.

"Oyy, Neji?"

"Ah, begini, tujuanku untuk mengajakmu kesini adalah aku ingin minta bantuanmu, rencananya aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada Gaara"

"Hah, kau serius?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tunggu, kau dan Gaara sering bertengkar, kupikir kau tidak menyukai Gaara dan menolak perjodohan"

"Heh, lalu kau dan Sasuke apa? Bukankah kalian juga suka bertengkar tapi kalian tetap saling mencintai bukan?"

"Huh, aku dan Sasuke itu berbedah dengan pasangan manapun. Lagi pula belum tentu juga Gaara juga menyukaimu?" Neji pun mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia selalu marah-marah setiap bertemu denganku?" tanya Neji.

"Entalah, mungkin dia benci padamu" ucap Naruto santai dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Memang apa salahku padanya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir sang Hyuuga disertai dengan wajah yang terlihat agak sedih.

"Haha, kau menyedihkan sekali. Haha. Aku bercanda, Dia bilang sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau bertemu denganmu jadi dia memilih marah-marah saja" ucap Naruto yang membuat Neji terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

"Maksudmu dia merasa salah tingkah kalau bertemu denganku?"

"Ku pikir begitu, tapi dia menolaknya, dia bilang dia hanya tidak tahu harus apa, hah dasar Gaa-chan merepotkan, hey bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin aku membantumu, kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Ya begitulah" Nejipun menyeringai kecil setelah medengar ucapan Naruto.

"Huh, kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri dengan Gaara. Aku ada urusan lain dengan Sasuke"

"Kalau kau membantuku, kau tak perlu repot-repot membujuk Sasuke untuk memaafkanmu, aku akan membantumu juga, bisa dibilang ini saling menguntungkan untuk kita"

"benarkah?" Neji pun mengangguk mantap "Baiklah, aku ikuti rencanamu, apa rencanamu?"

"Jadi begini…."

.

.

"Dasar Dobe menyebalkan, apa-apaan tadi posisi mereka dan panggilannya itu, lihat saja nanti aku tak akan memaafkanmu"

Kini Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menujuh kelasnya yang sepi karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar mungkin semua anak lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin atau tempat lainnya di lingkungan sekolah, sekarang dia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Naruto atas kejadian tadi.

Sesampainya di mejanya dia langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di meja. "Dasar Dobe, bahkan dia sama sekali tak menyusulku sekarang". Ok jadi kita tahu sekarang, sang Uchiha bungsu nan manis ini mengharapkan Dobenya menyusulnya ternyata.

.

.

"Oh, ternyata kau disini Gaa-chan" Narutopun menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sepi sambil membaca bukunya.

"Sudah baikan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Nanti saja, pasti sekarang emosinya sedang tinggi jadi biarkan saja dulu dia sendiri, bukanya aku ingin meninggalkanya sendiri, aku hanya ingin dia meredakan emosinya dulu" jelas Naruto. Gaara pun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ngmong-ngomong, benar-benar hanya itu alasanmu suka marah-marah dengan Neji?"

"Untuk apa kau tanya hal itu lagi?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, Gaa-chan"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, lagipula memang hanya itu"

"Oh, haha, kau terlihat aneh dengan alasanmu itu, kau yang pendiam dan selalu mamasang wajah datar bisa marah-marah dan keluar dari sifat pendiammu hanya karena melihat Gaara, kau seperti seorang gadis saja yang takut ketahuan suka dengan orang yang suka dimarahinya" ucap Naruto membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalahnya menatap Naruto yang tadi sibuk membaca buku.

"Hah, apa kau berpikir aku menyukai Neji?"

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Lucu sekali" ucap Gaara coba mengembalikan kosentrasinya pada bukunya lagi dan tidak meperdulikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Tapi kalau diingat kau dan Sasuke hampir-hampir mirip, bedanya Sasuke hanya akan menapilkan emosinya jika aku menjahilinya, kalau kau, berhadapan dengan Neji tanpa dia melakukan apapun pun kau sudah marah-marah, heh, Neji hebat juga ya hanya diam tapi sudah bisa membuatmu menampilkan emosi di wajah datarmu itu" jelas Naruto lagi.

Gaara pun hanya diam dan menatap bukunya seperti seseorang yang sedang membaca namun pikiranya memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakana tadi.

"Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia menyukaiku dan berhadapan dengan orang yang dia sukai membuatnya salah tingkah dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Memangnya apa lagi?" ucap Naruto santai.

"Mungkinkah aku juga menyukainya?" gumam Gaara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Narutopun hanya menyeringai kecil yang melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang mulai memikirkan ucapanya tadi. Saat masih sedang memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi, tiba-tiba mata Gaara melihat ada orang yang mendekat kearahnya dan Naruto dan tentu saja dia menngenal sosok itu. Neji.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Hah? Cih, aku tak ada waktu untuk melayani orang menyebalkan sepertimu" tanya Gaara dengan nada bicara yang tak terdengar biasa.

"Hey, Naruto, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei" ucap Neji seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan Gaara.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih Neji, Nanti aku akan kesana" Lalu setelah itupun Neji kembali berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Cih, dia tak meperdulikan ucapanku" gumam Gaara namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah bagus? Itu artinya kalian tak perlu bertengakar lagi" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Akh, benar juga, aku bisa hidup tenang kalau begini" ucap Gaara namun ada nada yang aneh dari suaranya yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Benarkah kau merasa tenang saat Neji terlihat tak mempedulikanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Gaara.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau tahu kita ini bersama sudah sejak kecil tentu saja karena kita adalah sepupuh dan itu cukup membuatku membuatku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau tahu Gaara, apa yang kau ucapkan sangat berbeda dengan nada dan eksperesi wajahmu tadi. Wajahmu seperti menunjukan rasa kekecawaan, kau tahu?" ungkap Naruto membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi. "Ok, aku pergi dulu menemui Kakashi-sensei"

Setelah Naruto pergi Gaara kembali memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakana padanya.

Mungkinkah dia merasa kecewa saat Neji tak meperdulikan ucapannya? Apakah yang Naruto katakan benar, sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dan menampilkan emosi marah tanpa sebab saat bertemu dengan Neji adalah tanda dia menyukai Neji?. 'Yang benar saja itu pemikiran yang konyol' pikir Gaara.

.

.

"Sasukekah?"

Sasukepun mengankat kepalanya yang tadi tersembunyi dan menemukan sosok Neji yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn"

"Kau sedang apa? Menunggu Naruto?" Nejipun duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hm, biarku tebak. Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto lagi? Bukankah tadi kau berniat menyusul Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Kau tahu. Tadi aku melihatnya dan Gaara dengan posisi tiduran dilantai dengan Gaara menindih Naruturo sambil bercanda, bahkan Naruto memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan "Gaa-chan", cih menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tak mecariku ataupun mengejarku sekarang sama sekali" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini kekasihnya"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

"Kau sudah tau itu, kenapa tanya lagi?" ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji serta seolah mengatakan pada sosok kekasih yang berada diluar kelas yang sejak tadi mendengar obrolan dua sahabat itu. Narutopun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

Jika diingat oleh Naruto, dialah sebenarnya yang terlalu cemburu dan takut kehilangan Sasuke. Memangnya sampai sekarang siapa orang yang bisa membuat emosi sang Uchiha bungsu itu meledak kalau bukan dirinya. Narutopun kembali tersenyum kecil sambil meninggalkan tempat itu dan melanjutkan rencana selanjutnya.

'Ku harap kau dengar itu, Naruto' ungkap Neji dalam hati sambil melihat kearah pintu keluar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini, Neji?"

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan denganmu"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke terdengar penasaran.

"Rahasia. kau harus ikut aku dan menutup matamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jangan banya tanya,Ayo" belum sempat mengeluarkan protesannya. Neji telah lebih dulu menutup matanya dengan kain hitam hingga membuatnya tak dapat melihat apapun dan menggiringanya berjalan entah kemana.

Dilain tempat dengan kondisi yang sama.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Yang jelas kita masih dilingkungan sekolah, Gaara" ucap Naruto dan Naruto telah melihat ditengah lapangan sekolah mereka sosok Sasuke yang matanya tertutup sama dengan Gaara dan dibelakannya ada Neji yang telah menunggu kedatangannya atau mungkin calon kekasihnya.

"Gaara, saat nanti kita sampai dan kau merasa aku tak lagi memegangmu, kau langsung hitung mundur dari 10 setelah selesai kau boleh buka penutup matamu, ok?" Gaarapun mengangguk paham.

.

"Kau mengertikan, setelah aku tak memegangmu lagi, kau langsung hitung mundur dari 10 lalu setelah selesai kau boleh membuka penutup matamu, ok?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Setelah akhirnya Gaara tepat disamping Sasuke berdiri, Neji dan Narutopun meninggalkan dan melepaskan pegangan mereka. Gaara dan Sasukepun mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

Gaara dan Sasuke pun membuka penutup mata mereka bersamaan dan mereka cukup terkejut saat bertemu pandang dan mengetahui mereka dalam keadaan yang sama. Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka terdengar music yang mengalun tiba-tiba dan mereka langsung berbalik. Mereka dapat melihatnya. Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri didepan anggota Band sekolah yang tengah memainkan alat music mereka.

Narutopun mengawali lirik bait awal lagu dengan suaranya.

"Dulu aku tinggalkanmu

Dulu aku lupakanmu

Dan aku berpaling untuknya"

Lalu setelah menyelesaikan bait awal Naruto dan Neji pun berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri, setelah samapai Naruto kembali menyanyikan lirik bait selanjutnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan menatap mata Sasuke yang telihat sedikit terkejut.

"Maff sayang ku tak tahu

Betapa kau cinta aku

Kini ku sadari ku salah

Please baby came back"

Lalu bait selanjutnya dinyanyikan bersama oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Baby i'm missing you lately

Missing you here with me

Never let you go away

Don't wanna lose you again"

Dan kini giliran Neji lah yang menyanyikan lirik bait bagiannya dengan menyentuh dagu Gaara dan menyuruh Gaara untuk melihatnya.

"Baby tataplah mataku  
Coba rasakan cintaku  
Ku berjanji kan selalu setia  
Bersama selamanya"

Membuat mata Gaara sedikit melebar dengan apa yang Neji lakukan dan lirik yang dia nyanyikan benar-benar membuat Gaara tak habis pikir.

Lalu lirik selanjutnya yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto.

"Aku kan selalu di sini  
Menunggu kau kembali"

Lalu disambung oleh Neji.

"Ku tak akan berpaling  
Tulus ku berjanji"

Seolah benar-benar menggambarkan apa yang mereka katakana kepada orang yang mereka cintai ini dan berada dihadapan mereka.

Lalu kembali dibait saat mereka nyanyikan bersama.

"Baby i'm missing you lately  
Missing you here with me  
Never let you go away  
Don't wanna lose you again"

Neji pun kini mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Oh baby baby tak akan lagi  
Kau lihat diriku dulu  
Kini ku kan selalu di sisi  
Bersamamu sampai akhir"

Akh, Gaara benar-benar tak mengerti dengan situasi ini namun matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap mata Gaara yang menatap matanya juga, bahkan Gaara bingung dengan degup jantungnya yang sangat kuat saat ini.

Tangan Narutopun kini mulai naik mengelus kedua pipi Sasuke, Sasukepun menyentuh tangan kanan Naruto yang mengelus pipi Sasuke penuh sayang. Lalu kembali menyanyikan lirik bait bagiannya dengan menatap lembut Sasuke yang ada didepannya, seolah benar-benar mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Baby i'm missing you lately  
Missing you here with me  
Never let you go away  
Don't wanna lose you again"

Sasuke pun tersenyum mendengar lirik yang Naruto nyanyikan, tanpa mereka sadari sudah banyak murid lain yang melihat aksi dadakan Naruto dan Neji. Naruto yang ingin minta maaf pada Sasuke dan Neji yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Merekapun kembali menyanyikan lirik bait lagu yang sudah memasuki akhir itu.

"Baby i'm missing you lately  
Missing you here with me  
Never let you go away  
Don't wanna lose you again

Baby i'm missing you lately  
Missing you here with me  
Never let you go away  
Don't wanna lose you again  
Don't wanna lose you again  
Don't wanna lose you again"

Tepuk tangan dari para muritpun mengakhiri lagu Missing you yang mereka bawakan.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku-". "Tak apa Dobe. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena sering mencukimu, aku.. aku" ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan bersuara gugup.

"Kau salah tingkahkan?" ucap Naruto agak keras hingga terdengar oleh Gaara yang langsung tersadar.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Neji" Gaara rasanya ingin bersuara marah seperti biasanya jika bertemu dengan Neji, tapi kali ini dia tak bisa, dia juga tak tahu kenapa dan kenapa dia malah jadi terlihat gugup. Belum lagi ucapan Naruto tadi tentang salah tingkah?. Apa dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang salah tingkah sekarang?.

"Oy Neji, sampai kapan kau akan diam, huh?" ucap Naruto yang terlihat mulai bosan dengan yang dilakukan Neji yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Sasuke yang sedang mencerna situasi antara Neji dan Gaara mulai berpikir.

"Dobe, apa Neji akan..?"

"Ya, begitulah, Teme, hehe, aku tak menyangka kalau selama ini Neji itu sebenarnya menyukai Gaara" ucapnya berbisik tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Nejipun kini mulai menggenggam tangan Gaara semakin erat dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dan mulai berbicara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pria manis yang ada didepannya.

"Sabaku No Gaara, aku menyukaimu maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanpa basa-basi Neji langsung menyatakan perasaannya dan membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya sedikit tak percaya. Gaara baru akan berbicara tapi Neji kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit mengejutkan untukmu, tapi sungguh aku sudah lama mennyukaimu. Hanya saja melihat kau yang sering marah-marah dan terkesan tak menerima perjodohan antara kita, aku berpikir kalau kau membenciku, tapi setelah mendengar dari Naruto kalau kau tak membenciku, aku jadi nyakin untuk menyatakan . jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Terima… terima… terima…" semua teriakan murit pun membuat Gaara bingung haru mengatakan apa.

Gaarapun melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada dibelakan Neji.

"Ayo terima Gaara" ucap mereka berdua.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu, aku tahu kau menyukainya" guman Naruto, sama sekali tak terdengar tapi Gaara mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan dengan membaca gerak bibirnya.

Gaarapun menunduk menolak melihat mata Neji kembali.

"Gaara?" panggil Neji.

"Aku-"

"Ya, kau?"

"Aku tak tahu" ucap Gaara ambigu dan membuat semua murid yang berteriak tadi terdiam semuanya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini padamu, dan apa alasan sebenarnya aku suka marah-marah padamu setiap bertemu denganmu aku juga tak tahu" Neji hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Gaara dan masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan perasaan agak cemas. "Tapi bisakah kita mencobanya dulu?, aku ingin menyakinkan perasaanku lagi" ucap Gaara dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Secara tidak langsung sebenarnya ucapannya tadi menyatakan kalau dia menerima Neji. Entah kenapa Neji malah terlihat tak mengerti mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara hingga tepukan bahu dari Sasuke membuatnya menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini telah berada disebelahnya.

"Selamat Neji, Gaara menerimamu" ucapan Sasuke dan cengiran dari Naruto seakan baru mengartikan apa yang tadi Gaara katakan padanya. Dengan menolehkan kepalanya cepat lagi kearah Gaara, berusaha lebih menyakinkan dirinya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Neji dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari kepala Gaara yang tertunduk. "Terimakasih Gaara" ucapnya. Gaarapun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat. Kau benar-benar terlihat salah tingkah sekarang, Gaara. Haha" tawa Naruto.

"A-Apa, tidak biasa saja" ucapnya dengan agak gugup dan agak sebal.

"Haha, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Gaara, lihat wajahmu memerah. Haha" ucap Naruto mencoba menggoda Gaara.

"Dobe. Berhenti menggoda, Gaara" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-ahaha, baik-baik. aku tak akan menggodanya lagi" ucap Naruto coba menahan tawanya. Lalu Naruto melihat Neji yang seolah berkata untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi bersama Sasuke meninggalkannya Gaara. Naruto yang mengerti maksudnya hanya memutar mata bosan. Sedangkan murid yang tadi ramai sekarang sudah tak tahu kemana.

"Ayo, Teme-chan, kita pergi. Sepertinya Neji ingin berdua saja dengan Gaara" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh.

"Gaara, aku mencintaimu" lapangan yang terlihat sepipun membuat Neji berani mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Gaara. Hanya kecupan singkat yang ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Gaara.

"Aku .. aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Gaara dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah jauh Sasukepun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kalian memang merencanakannya? Kapan?"

"Tadi, waktu kau marah padaku karena melihat aku dan Gaara yang kau pikir sedang bermesraan padahal tadi aku dan Gaara terpeleset tadi. Ketika aku ingin mengejarmu tiba-tiba Neji menghalangiku dan mengajakku berbicara dan begitulah, semua ide berasal dari Neji" jelas Naruto.

"Termasuk lagunya?"

"Tidak, kalau lagunya itu aku yang pilih. Saat sedang menjalankan rencana yang telah disusun. Saat aku mencari Gaara sambil mendegarkan lagu Missing You itu, aku hanya merasa lagu itu cocok untukku dan juga Neji. Jadi aku mengusulkan lagu itu" jelasnya lagi. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil memandang Sasuke yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu" Naruto pun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke. Hanya kecupan singkat, tak ada sama sekali keinginan untuk menuntut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

END

Hihi, akhirnya selesai.

Hai, hehe, ketemu lagi lo, sama Miako. Haha semoga request ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Gak nyangka sebulan lewat cuman buat ginian, haha maklum aku gak pernah buat NeGaa dan tiba-tiba dapet request NeGaa,haha. dan ini aku bikin imbang ya antara NaruSasu dan NeGaa. Gak tahu de bener imbang atau gak, hhehe. Okok buat TYL udah aku proses semoga minggu-minggu ini bisa cepet selesai TYL chapter 6nya. jangan lupa review ya biar TYL nya cepet selesai, maaf kalau OOC, typo yang banyak dan kesalahan lainnya. kalau buat lagu, aku dapet idenya pas mau tidur dan dengar lagu ini dan ternyata setelah aku hayati, ini cocok buat fic ini, hehehe, ok segitu aja ya.

Salam Cinta dari Miako Uchiha, daahh..daaahh…


End file.
